


Idiots and Vulcans

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: Dr McCoy's thoughts as he sees Spock endanger himself once again but sweet and defiantly not angst. Warning slash Spock/McCoy or Spones.Originally posted on Fanfiction.net





	Idiots and Vulcans

Strong arms save me yet again. The darkness retreats terrified by his mere presence.

I turn and face him, my devil like savior.

He looks at me with his fixed face emotionless save for his eyes that are filled with concern.

He does not notice the dark green blood running down his arm, but I do.

I glare at him angry at his reckless. I could have lost him forever, yet he doesn't see that for all his logic.

I look him up and down taking note of his injuries, which do not seem too serious but will need treating all the same.

Relived a surge of abuse falls from my lips "you stupid pointy eared elf!" I yell at him.

He doesn't bother to retort and his face stays expressionless but I can feel his regret about the distress his actions have caused me.

It's the closest thing he can give to an apology.

My heart softens slightly at this and I smile at him, forgiving him.

His strength begins to falter due to blood loss and he crumples to the ground, into my arms.

I pull him closer, wanting to feel his hot breath against mine and taste his soft lips. But now is not the time for that, so instead I press my fingers to his face wordlessly conveying my feeling to him.

As we beam up to the ship together I make a promise to kiss him in a manner he would not find proper in front of captain and crew later.


End file.
